warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderheart
Cinderpaw is a fluffy gray tabby she-cat. History :Cinderpaw is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, although Leafpool and Jaypaw are the only cats in ThunderClan to know it. When Leafpool discovers this hidden secret, she no longer feels alone and she knows that her former mentor will always be watching over her. She was born during the badger attack at the end of Twilight, and named after Cinderpelt, her aunt (Brackenfur's sister), who was killed by a badger while helping Sorreltail with her kitting. In the The New Prophecy Twilight :Cinderkit and her siblings Molekit, Honeykit and Poppykit are born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Sunset :It is revealed in a dream to Leafpool that Cinderkit is very likely the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :In The Sight, Cinderpaw is also one of Hollypaw's closest friends. They are in training together. Several cats, particularly Leafpool and Brackenfur notice that she shares several personality traits and tendencies with the late Cinderpelt. Furthermore, Cinderpaw tells Hollypaw she is afraid of badgers despite never seeing one before this point. Dark River :When she and Hollypaw went looking for Lionpaw at night, she remarks Lionpaw may be doing something he will live to regret, and that he is making a mistake that has been made before, that should never have been made, that only leads to trouble. Later, she climbs up a tree to save Mousepaw, who chased a squirrel and got stuck she falls, and breaks her hind leg. Jaypaw enters her dreams. Here, Cinderpaw is walking around the old ThunderClan Camp telling Jaypaw what was where and how she remebers this camp so much. When she wakes up the next morning she vaguely recalls Jaypaw being in a dream with her in the ThunderClan camp, but Jaypaw reassures her that it was just a dream, and discovers that she is in fact ThunderClan's desceased medicine cat, Cinderpelt, reincarnated and she has a second chance at becoming a warrior, which was both Cinderpaw's ambitions, and that she does not know her true identity in the waking world. She despised being confined to the medicine cat den, and was constantly asking Hollypaw and Jaypaw to play catch with her, much to Leafpool's despair. Outcast :She continues to train, and Cloudtail, her mentor, shows concern about her injured leg, fearing that it is not completely healed. She does not like the concerns, because she feels that it is healed, though it obviously pains her at times. Family Members Dam: Sorreltail: Living (as of Outcast) Sire: Brackenfur: Living (as of Outcast) Siblings: Molepaw: Deceased (suspected StarClan member) :Poppypaw: Living (as of Outcast) :Honeypaw: Living (as of Outcast) Aunts: Cinderpelt: Deceased, reborn as Cinderpaw :Brightheart: Living (as of Outcast) Uncles: Thornclaw: Living (as of Outcast) :Rainwhisker: Deceased (suspected StarClan member) :Sootfur: Deceased (suspected StarClan member) Cousin: Whitewing: Living (as of Outcast) Grandmothers: Willowpelt Deceased: (suspected StarClan member) :Frostfur Deceased: (suspected StarClan member) Grandfather: Whitestorm: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Great-grandmother: Snowfur: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Great-great-grandmother: Moonflower: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters